youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Robin
| alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016)c = Weisman, Greg (2012-4-28). Question #15939. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-9-19. | species = Human | designation = B20 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = Weisman, Greg (2012-11-20). Question #17071. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-20. | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = Electrified bō Birdarangs | first = 201 | voice = Cameron Bowen }} :This article is about the third and current Robin. For the previous Robins, see Nightwing and Jason Todd. Robin (real name Tim Drake) is the third and current Robin. He is also a member of the Team. Personality In many ways, Tim Drake's personality is similar to his predecessor, Dick Grayson: he is determined to succeed in missions and is willing to take risks to do so. However, Tim takes his heroism far more seriously than Dick and does not have the natural confidence that Dick did, despite his natural affinity for leadership.Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. Physical appearance Robin is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair. Robin's attire is similar yet distinguished from the first Robin's, in that he wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest that acts as a holographic communication projector. Where the first Robin suit had short sleeves, the current suit covers Robin's entire arm and has stealth-tech capabilities. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask. Unlike Nightwing, Robin employs an extending and electrically charged fighting staff. History 2015 Weisman, Greg (2012-07-12). Question #17474. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-12. (2012-09-29). Robin entry. youngjusticelegacy. Retrieved 2012-09-29. December 2015 Robin was in the Mission Room with the Team. He waited for Zatanna and Rocket to congratulate Nightwing on his birthday, and then informed him he had to go to Gotham to work with Batman. In a strange apartment–half comfortable, modern living space and half medieval torture chamber–Batman and Robin listened to Red Tornado's update on the crises at Metropolis and the Moon. Robin asked if they should head for Metropolis, but Batman told him there was nothing they could do there that wasn't already being done. 2016 Along with Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle, Robin assisted in the defeat of Clayface in Gotham sewers. Robin arrived at the Cave, and reported to Nightwing that Clayface was safely back in his Arkham cell. Nightwing praised the young hero, but before Robin could explain that his role was limited, Captain Atom notified the Team that the United Nations was under attack. Nightwing assigned Robin, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle to Gamma Squad for a mission to track down Kroloteans in New Orleans, and Robin was made mission leader. Robin was doubtful of Nightwing's choice, as he'd never led a squad before, but Dick justified his decision, as it gave Robin a good opportunity to learn. Robin was ordered to take no unnecessary risks, and left. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans finding no trouble on the surface. They went underwater and discovered the main base of the Kroloteans. They hid themselves and contacted Mal Duncan, but the squad was detected. They fought off the aliens, and with Blue Beetle's help they found the hostages. The hostages only recognized Robin, but Lagoon Boy managed to break the cage. They escaped before the self-destruct order, that was issued by the fleeing Kroloteans, caused the base to explode. Outside they were met by the Justice League and the Team. Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing joined Batman to Malina Island to investigate and stop the Kroloteans. They were Gamma Squad, primarily concerned with taking down armed guards, while the others moved on gathering intelligence and infiltrating from below. Robin used his bō to incapacitate Manta Troopers, and when Batman called it, he retreated back to the Bio-Ship because the island was about to explode. Robin bade a farewell to Batman, who joined the other Leaguers on a mission to Rimbor to stand trial for the crimes they committed when they were under the Light's mind control. Robin and Beast Boy checked up on Nightwing, who was working on the translation of the Krolotean intel from Malina Island. Their conversation was cut short when the computer detected an energy impulse. In a ball of lightning, a small pod arrived in the Mission Room, and a boy jumped out. Beast Boy quipped that this was the impulse they detected, and as a response, the boy took Impulse as his name. Robin and the others saw him run off; Nightwing sent the two junior members after him. Robin found traces of him in the kitchen, but Impulse evaded Robin's bō like a limbo. Robin was foiled when papers blew in his face, obscuring his view of where the boy went next. By the time Robin made it back to the Mission Room, Nightwing had captured the speedster. Robin and Beast Boy heard him out, but did not believe his "future tourist" explanation. Impulse tried to convince him by revealing the secret identities of everyone in the room. When Mal arrived at the Cave, Impulse took the opportunity to escape. Robin and Nightwing doubted if Beast Boy could keep up with him. After Impulse had stopped Neutron's rampage, he claimed he was ready to go back to his own time. Robin watched as Impulse got back in the time machine, but it didn't work. Robin was one of the Team members, past and present, who had come to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis. In the Cave's grotto, Robin, Gar, Jaime, and Bart were looking at the holographic statue of fallen member Artemis. Robin also beheld the hologram of his late predecessor. Alpha Squad, consisting of Barbara, Tim and Bumblebee, observed Tigress and a squad of Manta Troopers as they prepared to put some teenagers, held in a pen, into containment pods. Tim and Barbara quietly jumped into the pen, assuring the captives they were there to help. One girl was uncertain they could be trusted, until she saw Bumblebee fly into Tim's jacket. The captives were placed into pods and Tigress ordered the Manta Troopers to load them aboard the Manta-Flyer. By allowing themselves to be captured, Tim and Barbara could inform the others about the inside of the base. Barbara informed M'gann of their findings. They were moved to a research wing, where he and the others had been left unattended. Nightwing ordered Alpha and M'gann to move now. Alpha lead the captives to the docking bay, and helped them aboard the Bio-Ship. A strong Reach enforcer, dubbed "Black Beetle" by Wonder Girl, arrived and locked the bay, leaving him with Barbara, Lagoon Boy, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Shimmer and one of the abducted teens. The Team members were unsuccessful in fighting Black Beetle, with Barbara and Tim unable to subdue the Reach agent when they tried to taser him. Tim was pinned to a wall by a staple. When only Batgirl was left on her feet against the Black Beetle, Blue Beetle arrived and opened the bay doors. Barbara, Beast Boy and Impulse got everyone else aboard. Blue Beetle held off the Reach enforcer. The Team made a clean getaway after Lagoon Boy picked up Blue Beetle, and returned to the coast. Nightwing needed a squad to investigate LexCorp Farms, a joint LexCorp/Reach venture, and chose Robin as leader. Robin seemed hesitant at first but agreed. Nightwing assigned Blue Beetle, Impulse and Arsenal to the squad as well. Undercover, Alpha Squad took a guided tour of LexCorp Farms. As Sharon Vance showed visitors around, she directed them to a table where people could sample produce. Robin took a tomato and slipped it into a plastic bag. Arsenal then drew Robin's attention to a tank and pipes filled with a colored liquid. Robin asked Vance about it and she told him it was "water, nutrients and a little Reach/LexCorp love." As Vance continued the tour, Robin told the other Alpha Squad members it was time for a bathroom break. With the hydroponic dome empty, Robin ordered Alpha Squad to exit the bathroom and switch to stealth mode. He then used a device to hack the security cameras so the heroes could not be detected. The squad slipped into the basement of the dome and came upon a laboratory and assembly line. Beetle's Scarab translated the Reach scientist's words, revealing an additive the Reach was using. Beetle identified the vat that contained the additive and Robin slipped away to get a sample. As the squad got out of the basement, Robin noted they had to get past just two guards and the locked door, but then Arsenal told him to "wait for it" and an explosion went off, triggering an alarm. Robin asked why Arsenal would blow up the lab and Arsenal said he wouldn't let the Reach poison everyone, plus he wanted to humiliate Lex Luthor. As Robin tried hacking the security system to open the door, he reprimanded Arsenal for his actions, but then Black Beetle appeared, forcing Alpha Squad to deal with him. As Arsenal's laser had the most effect on Black Beetle, Robin ordered Arsenal to continue his assault. He then provided a means of escape by placing explosive batarangs on the wall, and sent Impulse to scout ahead. They escaped through a cornfield. When the squad reached the other side, Robin suggested doubling back to lose Black Beetle for good, but Black Beetle caught up with them. Another Beetle then appeared, apparently trapping the heroes, but then this individual attacked Black Beetle. Robin observed the new individual, wearing green armor similar to that of Black and Blue Beetle, as he shape-shifted, believing the individual could be a Martian. His belief was confirmed when the warrior spoke to the squad telepathically. Robin dubbed him the "Green Beetle of Mars". Black Beetle managed to trap Green Beetle with fire, forcing Alpha Team to take action. Robin sent Arsenal and Blue Beetle to distract Black Beetle while Impulse helped Green Beetle. He then took a shot on him as well, damaging Black Beetle's plasma cannon with a batarang. A combined effort from Blue Beetle and Green Beetle eventually brought Black Beetle down. The squad rendez-voused with Nightwing and Superboy in Jonathan Kent's barn. Robin informed Nightwing of their results, and gave him the additive he procured. Though he initially wanted to admonish Arsenal for his rash behavior, he decided not to. Alpha Squad, Nightwing and Superboy linked up with Miss Martian at STAR Labs. Robin watched on as she telepathically conversed with him. Robin was part of Delta Squad during the mission to stop Mongul's assault on Earth. He piloted the camouflaged Bio-Ship, which provided cover fire for Captain Atom, Captain Marvel and Green Beetle as they attacked the Warworld's surface. Once Mongul was defeated, Robin and Batgirl docked the Bio-Ship and rendezvoused with the rest of the Team. After briefly celebrating their victory, Blue Beetle attacked the others. Robin dodged his first attack, and unsuccessfully attempted to knock the Warworld's key out of his grasp with a birdarang. Arsenal then opened an airlock. In the chaos, Beetle was able to knock out Robin and several others as he closed the lock. Robin was stored in a stasis cell aboard the vessel, together with captured members from the Team. Robin was present in a stasis cell. Once freed from his cell, Robin retreated to the Bio-Ship with the rest of the Team. Powers and abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers. Abilities Robin has the conditioning of an athlete and is very agile, which he combines with his equipment. He is an expert at using a bō in battle. *'Movement:' **'Stealth': Robin is adept at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing with very few noticing. Equipment * Birdarangs * Collapsible Bō: Robin uses an electrified staff in battle. * Explosive pellets * Holographic computer: Weisman, Greg (2012-12-31). Question #17816. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-01-08. Robin has a holographic communication device built into the "R" insignia on his chest. * Rebreather * Utility Belt: Robin uses his utility belt to store a vast and wide variety of weapons and tools. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Tim Drake is the third Robin, after Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. He was a founding member of Young Justice, and a former member of the Teen Titans. In the post-Flashpoint New 52 comics continuity, Tim Drake (as Red Robin) is a founding member of the Teen Titans. * In the comics, Tim originally wore a costume with green and red. The New Batman Adventures omitted the green, giving him a red and black suit. This was eventually adopted in the comics after Infinite Crisis. Tim changed it in honor of Superboy, who had fallen during the event, as red and black were his colors. * This is his second animated appearance. He previously appeared in the DCAU (The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Static Shock, Justice League and Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman). References }} Category:A to Z Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team